wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Foodman (episode)/Gallery
Gallery File:HotPotatotitlecard2.jpg|Hot Potato File:Anthony'sFriendFlowerTransition.jpg File:Foodman(KaztheCat)1.png|Kaz and her friends File:Foodman(KaztheCat)2.png|Max and Kaz File:Foodman(KaztheCat)3.png|Benjamin and Carolyn File:FoodmanStarTransition.png|Star transition Foodman1.jpg|Now, there's one for you, and one for him, and one for Jeff. File:Foodman2.jpg|Murray, could you please hurry? I'm very hungry. File:Foodman3.png|But, Greg. There's no hurry. Anthony isn't here yet. File:Foodman4.png|That's the whole point, when Anthony is around, we never get enough to eat, because he eats so much. File:Foodman5.png|This is a good chance for us to have a meal without Anthony eating all our food. File:Foodman6.png|What's Anthony doing over there? Foodman4.jpg|He's watching his favourite superhero television show. File:Foodman8.png|I'll call him after I finish serving dinner. Now where was I? File:Foodman9.png|Anthony watching Foodman on television Foodman5.jpg|''"Gee. A superhero. Do you think I look like a superhero?"'' File:Foodman11.png|''"Maybe Apple Boy, or Fruit Salad Man. I love food."'' Foodman6.jpg|''"That's it! I'm Foodman!"'' Foodman7.jpg|''"Hello, Citizens!"'' Foodman8.jpg|''"Citizens?"'' Foodman9.jpg|What's that all about? File:Foodman16.png|Anthony's acting very strangly. Now where was I? Foodman10.jpg|Oh, I've lost count. I'm gonna have to start again. File:Foodman18.png|This is taking all night, Murray. Could you please speed it up? File:Foodman19.png|Mmm, peas. Good Choice, citzen Murray. File:Foodman20.png|Thanks, Anthony. TheWigglesinFoodman.jpg|Anthony, what's going on here? File:Foodman22.png|Citzen Greg, I'm just making sure the food you eat, is good for you. File:Foodman23.png|Why? AnthonyinFoodman.jpg|Why? Because... File:Foodman25.png File:Foodman26.png Foodman.jpg|...I'm Foodman. File:Foodman28.png|Jeff, Murray, and Greg Foodman13.jpg|''"Foodman?"'' Foodman14.jpg|Food Pledge Foodman-WigglyTrivia.jpg|Wiggly Trivia Foodman15.jpg|''"I must test this. You can never be too sure"'' Foodman16.jpg|''"Hey Anthony, that's my..."'' Foodman17.jpg|''"Bread? Just as I suspected!"'' DorothyandherRosePetalCreamCake.jpg|Dorothy bringing rosey cake Foodman19.jpg|Dorothy saying hi to Anthony (Foodman) Foodman20.jpg|''"Just one minute young dinosaur. What do you have there?"'' Foodman21.jpg|''"It's a special Cake. Yummy for my tummy, Anthony; Yummy for my tummy!"'' Foodman22.jpg|''"That may be so, but you don't intend to eat the whole thing, do you?"'' Foodman23.jpg|Dorothy stunned Foodman24.jpg|Anthony (Foodman) decides to taste Dorothy's cake. Foodman25.jpg|Anthony (Foodman) slicing the cake. Foodman26.jpg|''"Off you go, little dinosaur"'' Foodman27.jpg|''"If you say so."'' JeffSleepinginFoodman.jpg|There's eight for me. And nine Foodman28.jpg|Forget it, Murray. I'm not hungry anyomore. The food's gone cold. Foodman29.jpg|''"Let me check it for you."'' Foodman30.jpg|Anthony (Foodman) tasting. Foodman31.jpg|''"Correct Greg, the food is cold"'' GreginFoodman.jpg|Greg stunned Foodman33.jpg|Oh, now look what's happened. I'll have to start again. Oh, I can't stand this. Foodman34.jpg|I'm off to my room. GregandAnthonyinFoodman.jpg|Greg and Anthony MurrayinFoodman.jpg|''"But Greg...."'' AnthonyandMurrayinFoodman.jpg|Anthony and Murray TheOtherWigglesinFoodman.jpg|Murray catches up with Greg. JeffandAnthonyinFoodman.jpg|Jeff and Anthony Foodman37.jpg|Anthony feeling hungry Foodman38.jpg|Anthony eating Rosy Petal Cream Cake Foodman39.jpg Foodman40.jpg|Anthony in his dream AnthonyEatingRosePetalCreamCake.jpg|Anthony eating rose petal cream cake Foodman41.jpg|The real Foodman. Foodman42.jpg|I think you're right. My tummy aches. Foodman43.jpg|Anthony having a tummy ache DorothyandAnthonyinFoodman.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony DorothyinFoodman.jpg|''"Rose petal cream cake."'' Foodman45.jpg|''"YOU MEAN THAT CAKE IS MADE OUT OF ROSES?!?"'' Foodman46.jpg|''"My favorite food."'' TheWigglesandDorothyinFoodman.jpg|Everybody (excluding Anthony) laughing. File:FoodmanPop-UpStarTransition.png|Pop-up star transition File:TeddyBearHugtitlecard1.png File:TeddyBearHugtitlecard2.jpg|Teddy Bear Hug File:TeddyBearHugtitlecard3.png File:FoodmanSnailTransition.png|Snail transition File:Foodman(HenrytheOctopus)1.png TheMoonandStars2.jpg|Henry teaching about Outer Space TheMoonandStars3.jpg|Tom asks if there really is outer space TheMoonandStars4.jpg|Henry replies "Yes" File:Foodman(HenrytheOctopus)5.png|Henry and the Fishettes TheMoonandStars5.jpg|Jacques the Shark TheMoonandStars6.jpg|Henry making adjustments to the Octo-Mobile TheMoonandStars7.jpg|Jacques with a space helmet TheMoonandStars8.jpg|Jellyfish File:Foodman(HenrytheOctopus)10.png|Jacques and Henry in the Octo-Mobile TheMoonandStars9.jpg|Starfish HenryandStarfish.jpg|Henry and a starfish File:Foodman(HenrytheOctopus)13.png File:Foodman(HenrytheOctopus)14.png File:Foodman(HenrytheOctopus)15.png File:TheMoonandStars.jpg|Jacques and Henry in outer space File:Foodman(HenrytheOctopus)17.png File:Foodman(HenrytheOctopus)18.png File:Foodman(HenrytheOctopus)19.png File:Foodman(HenrytheOctopus)20.png WagsinFoodman.jpg|Wags CaptainFeatherswordinFoodman.jpg|Captain doing a cartwheel File:Foodman(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)3.jpg TheS.SFeatherswordinFoodman.jpg|The S.S Feathersword WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinFoodman.jpg|Wags and Captain File:TheStorm.jpg TheStorm2.jpg CaptainFeatherswordCryinginFoodman.jpeg CaptainFeatherswordFallingDowninFoodman.jpg|Captain falling down File:Foodman(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)42.png File:D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)titlecard2.jpg|D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur) FoodmanPaintRollTransition.jpg|Paint roll transition File:Foodmanendcredits1.jpg|The Wiggles File:Foodmanendcredits2.png|Officer Beaples flipping a coin File:Foodmanendcredits3.png|Officer Beaples pointing to The Wiggles File:Foodmanendcredits4.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group and Officer Beaples File:Foodmanendcredits5.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags File:Foodmanendcredits6.png GregandJeffinTheTennisBallChase.jpg|Greg and Jeff AnthonyandMurrayinTheTennisBallChase.jpg|Anthony and Murray File:Foodmanendcredits9.png File:Foodmanendcredits10.png TheWigglyMascotsandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Dorothy, Officer Beaples, Henry, and Wags File:Foodmanendcredits12.png TennisBall.jpg|Tennis ball File:Foodmanendcredits14.png CaptainFeatherswordinTheTennisBallChase.jpg|Captain stealing the tennis ball CaptainFeatherswordRidingonBike.jpg|Captain riding on bicycle File:Foodmanendcredits17.png File:Foodmanendcredits18.png File:Foodmanendcredits19.png TheTennisBallChase.jpg|The Tennis Ball Chase JeffinTheTennisBallChase.jpg|Jeff GreginTheTennisBallChase.jpg|Greg MurrayinTheTennisBallChase.jpg|Murray AnthonyinTheTennisBallChase.jpg|Anthony OfficerBeaplesinTheTennisBallChase.jpg|Officer Beaples HenryandWagsinTheTennisBallChase.jpg|Henry and Wags WagsinTheTennisBallChase.jpg|Wags TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinTheTennisBallChase.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword TheMaleWigglyGroupandOfficerBeaplesinTheTennisBallChase.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group and Officer Beaples File:Foodmanendcredits30.png File:Foodmanendcredits31.png File:Foodmanendcredits32.png File:Foodmanendcredits33.png File:Foodmanendcredits34.png CaptainandDorothyinTheTennisBallChase.jpg|Captain and Dorothy TheWigglyMascotsinTheTennisBallChase.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots File:Foodmanendboard.jpg|Dorothy File:Wiggledance!Opening1.png|Emma Ryan painting The Wiggles logo File:Wiggledance!Opening2.jpg File:Wiggledance!Opening3.png File:Wiggledance!Opening4.png File:Wiggledance!Opening5.jpg|The Wiggles Logo Kindergarten Text Types Segment File:Foodman(KindergartenTextTypes)1.jpg File:Foodman(KindergartenTextTypes)2.png File:Foodman(KindergartenTextTypes)3.png File:Foodman(KindergartenTextTypes)4.png File:Foodman(KindergartenTextTypes)5.png File:Foodman(KindergartenTextTypes)6.png File:Foodman(KindergartenTextTypes)7.png File:Foodman(KindergartenTextTypes)8.png File:Foodman(KindergartenTextTypes)9.png File:Foodman(KindergartenTextTypes)10.png File:Foodman(KindergartenTextTypes)11.png File:Foodman(KindergartenTextTypes)12.png File:Foodman(KindergartenTextTypes)13.png File:Foodman(KindergartenTextTypes)14.png File:Foodman(KindergartenTextTypes)15.png File:Foodman(KindergartenTextTypes)16.png File:Foodman(KindergartenTextTypes)17.png File:FoodmanStarTransition.png|Star transition Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Series 1 Galleries Category:1998 Category:1998 Episode Galleries